With the development of communication technologies, a short message becomes an important means by which an operator sends information to users. For example, according to a query short message sent from a mobile terminal, the operator returns a short message containing information such as expenditures, traffic statistics and service packages to the mobile terminal. However, since the number of words of the short message is limited by the short message service provider, the short message returned by the operator may be divided into multiple sub-messages. In order to obtain correct contents contained in the short message, these sub-messages need to be processed in combination accurately. Otherwise, it win affect subsequent analysis processes and hence analysis results. Therefore, there is a need in the prior art to provide a message combination solution which can accurately combine the divided multiple sub-messages, thus restoring the correct content contained in the short message.